midnight talk
by got7story
Summary: perbincanga tengah malam antara memberXmember. Markson; jjp/bnior; Jinson; Jackbum; Bbam; 2young; Markjin; Jaebam; Yugbam; pepigyeom/yugnior/jingyeom; Markjae; 2jae; Jinbam; yugbum of GOT7. cek it.
1. markson

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

M : free?

J : seperti yang kau lihat

M : kau sedang apa di sini?

J : bosan

M : latihan?

J : sudah

M : makan?

J : nanti, kau sendiri?

M : aku sudah makan tadi bersama yang lainnya. Kau belum makankan, ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?

J : aku ingin sendiri

M : baiklah aku kembali ke dalam saja, maaf!

J : hyung, tidur dengan ku ya hari ini?

M : untuk apa? Kau saja masih ada di luar

J : aku nanti menyusul

M : karena kau belum ingin tidur, aku buatkan makan malam untukmu yah. Nasi goreng kimchi dengan tambahan sausage dan ham? Bagaimana?

J : sama seperti biasa yang kau buatkan?

M : hmmm resep punyaku. Kau ingin ikut ke dapur atau menunggu di sini?

J : aku nanti menyusul

M : kau … terserah kau sajalah!

J : …

.

.

Jie : kau sedang apa hyung?

M : membuat makan malam untuk Jackson

Jie : hyung ?

M : hmmm ada apa jie?

Jie : buatlah dia ceria seperti biasanya lagi hyung. Setelah berita mengenai dirinya dan di konser kemarin dia semakin murung. Itu menurutku sih, yang lain aku tak tau

M : hmmm arra. Gomawo Jie

.

.

M : gaga, makanan sudah siap, makanlah dulu

J : hyung?

M : wae?

J : aku … apa aku tidak pantas ya hyung di sini bersama kalian? Atau keputusannku selama ini ternyata salah? Apa benar jika ini bukan di keahlianku?

M : …

J : ini cita cita ku, tapi kenapa mereka seperti menyetirku dan melarangku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan?

M : aku tidak tau, semua ini kau sendiri yang memutuskan. Kau berada disini karena kau yang memilihnya. Kau berada di sini karena ini adalah impianmu. Kau berada disini karena kau merasa senang melakukannya. Kau berada disini karena aku yakin kau ingin mencoba hal baru yang melebihi kemampuanmu.

J : …

M : aku yakin karena kau tak akan pernah menyerah. Aku yakin karena kau sanggup melakukannya. Aku yakin karena kau sendiri bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini tanpa memikirkan perkataan orang lain tentang hubungan ini. Aku yakin karena kau adalah Wang Jia-er, bukan Mandu ataupun Gaga ataupun Wang Jackson yang terkenal akan childish nya. Karena Wang Jia-er yang aku kenal tidak akan pernah menyerah hanya karena berita aneh mengenai dirinya.

J : hyung … waaaaaaah hyung, ini adalah percakapan terlama dan terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar ketika berbicara dengan dirimu

M : … ? Idiot, what's wrong with you? Aku sedang menyemangati dan memberi saran padamu, tapi kau malah tertawa seperti itu. Seperti ini balasannya saat seseorang menyemangatimu?

J : arraseo hyung, mian … sejujurnya aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu lebih lama lagi, karena aku yakin kau pasti akan meninggalkanku tertidur seperti biasanya

M : liar!

J : hmmm sepertinya ini enak

M : gagaa~

J : wah rasanya berbeda dari biasanya. Kau tambahkan bumbu apa hyung?

M : manduu~

J : wah ini enak dari yang sebelumnya kau buatkan untukku hyung~

M : Wang Jackson!

J : aku tau anak anak yang lain mengkhawatirkanku

M : kalau kau tau kenapa kau melakukan ini, idiot!

J : aku sengaja karena ingin melihatmu khawatir seperti saat ini

M : aku memang! Dan yang lain bagaimana?

J : hmmm yang lain yah? Hahaha mereka sudah tau hyung, Jaebum hyung menghampiriku dan aku menceritakan semunya

M : tapi tadi Jie?

J : hahaha kau tau kan aku dan Jie itu seperti apa?~

M : idiot, aku mengkhawatirkanmu

J : astaga hyung kau mengataiku idiot sudah lebih dari 3 kaliii

M : dan kau memang pantas di sebut idiot. Ini bukan mainan jia-er

J : aku tau hyung, dan aku tidak menyebutnya mainan, aku hanya merindukanmu yang seperti ini

M : …

J : maksudku berbicara seperti ini, seperti saat kita akan tidur, bercerita mengenai jadwal kita masing masing. Aku hanya merindukannya hyung, tak bolehkah?

M : …

J : kau sendiri kenapa ada disini tadi? Bukankah kamarmu disana? Mencariku kah? Atau merindukanku? Atau kau mengkhawatirkan aku? Hmmmm hyung hyung~

M : astaga, kenapa aku bisa menjalin hubungan ini dengan dirimu-_-

J : mungkin karena kau mencintaiku~

M : kenapa aku harus mencintaimu -_-

J : mungkin karena aku menarik di matamu~

M : dan kenapa harus kau orangnya-_-

J : tanyakan saja pada orang tuaku, kenapa mereka melahirkan pria menarik seperti diriku~

M : kau sudah selesaikan? Aku keluar, ingin beristirahat

J : hyung tidur bersamaku saja, malam iniiii~

M : tidak! Aku ingin benar benar istirahat, dan aku benar benar lelah karena harus mengkhawatirkan orang seperti dirimu. Dan aku yakin kita tidak akan sekedar tidur bersama

J : HYUNG!

M : TIDAK ! JAE, COCO AYO TIDUR!

.

.

.

.

.

Hai~ lama banget ngga buka ffn lagi

Iseng aja bikin ginian, udah lama juga ngga pernah buat

Ini ff iseng se isengnya hehe

Tapi ada capt lainnya juga kok ngga Cuma markson

Peace out~ jjai~


	2. jjp

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

Jie : ayolah hyung, tak bisakah kau tersenyum, sedikit saja

Jb : bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum. Lihat mereka berdua, setelah mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua putus di interview kemarin dan di got2day kita, sekarang lihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, me-mo-no-po-li Jae ku-_-

Jie : hahaha kau ini hyung. Jangan terlalu mengekangnya. Dia juga perlu bersosialisasi, jangan harus kau peluk dan kau kurung seperti dulu

Jb : aku tak pernah melakukan itu padanya

Jie : oh ya? Setelah kejadian di ISAC kemarin kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya? Fans saja tau ada apa dengan dirimu hyung

Jb : ah itu … hahaha

Jie : apa? kau ingin bilang akan lebih baik jika Ken hyung tidak menggenggam tangan Jae. begitukan maksudmu hyung?

Jb : … apa? aku tak mengatakan apapun Jie?

Jie : serius hyung, aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 5 tahun, dan kau masih berani membohongiku, hebat!

Jb : …

Jie : beri dia space untuk yang lain bisa dekat dengannya hyung. Setidaknya kau juga masih bisa mengawasi dia. Oh tenang saja aku juga akan mengawasi dia, aku tidak ingin kesayanganku kenapa kenapa, setidaknya dalam konteks normal

Jb : kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada Jae. Aku tidak semesum pria hongkong itu

Jie : aku melihatmu bukan karena aku menuduhmu hyung. Baguslah kau jujur padaku dengan hubungan kalian. Aku tak ingin ada apa apa dengan dirinya

Jb : …

Jie : …

Jb : yang lain agar bisa dekat dengannya yah?

Jie : ah aku lupa memberi kabar, aku dan Jae akan makan malam besok bersama kenalanku. Aku baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Dan dia ingin aku sekali kali mengajak Jae juga. Dia sangat menyukai Youngjae~

Jb : menyukai Youngjae? Siapa? Berapa orang?

Jie : sekitar 3 atau 4 orang aku lupa

Jb : siapa?

Jie : sandeul hyung, jin hyung dan ken hyung~

Jb : ken hyung? lee jaehwan VIXX? ISAC?

Jie : yaps~

Jb : …

Jie : oh iya besok kan kau ada jadwal ke rumah sakit, jadi besok adalah waktuku untuk menjaga Jae. Kau ke rumah sakit saja, setelah dari rumah sakit jangan lupa jemput kita di restoran dekat sungai Han. Oke!

Jb : baiklah, aku mengerti. Tolong titip Youngjae ya Jie

Jie : tak perlu kau beri perintah, aku pasti akan menjaganya hyung. Jaljayo~


	3. jinson

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

*on the phone

J : kau dimana?

Jie : aku sedang bertemu dengan sutradara. Aku di tawari bermain di dramanya

J : benarkah? Kapan? Drama apa? Lawan mainmu siapa? Wow kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku

Jie : hahaha Jackson, maaf aku tidak memberi tahu mu. Aku juga tiba tiba mendapat telpon dari manager dan mengajakku keluar. Lalu sekarang aku ada di sini

J : lalu lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya? Kau menerimanya kan?

Jie : setelah aku membaca synopsis ceritanya, sepertinya menarik. Kemungkinan aku akan mengambilnya

J : benarkah? Terus?

Jie : judul drama nya "Legend of the Blue Sea" yang baru baru ini heboh di bicarakan. Aku berperan sebagai Lee Min Ho sunbaenim saat remaja. Setelah aku melihat casting pemainnya, mereka semua para sunbaenim yang sudah berpengalaman. Aku mau mengambilnya karena aku pikir aku akan belajar banyak dari mereka

J : serius Jie kau harus mengambilnya. Karena kesempatan seperti itu tidak akan datang dua kali. Selama kau yakin bisa melakukannya, kau ambil saja. Pengetahuan tak cukup belajar dari satu tempat

Jie : aku mengerti Jackson. Untuk saat ini aku masih belum mengambil keputusan. Kemungkinan lusa aku akan menjawabnya. Sekarang aku di minta oleh sutradaranya untuk mendalami karakterku dulu. Jika memang aku sanggup, lusa setelahnya akan ada pembacaan skrip bersama

J : aku tak sabar ingin melihat dramamu lagi

Jie : hey aku saja belum masuk ke tahap pembacaan naskah. Belum tentu juga aku akan mengambil drama ini. Aku lihat jadwal kita dulu, bentrok atau tidak

J : tak perlu kau pikirkan jadwal kita. Hanya syuting variety show dan fansigning. Jadi kau ambil saja drama itu. Tak ada penolakan Jie

Jie : ini dramaku kenapa kau yang semangat sekali

J : wah aku tak sabar untuk take video GOT2day kita. Aku akan memberi kode kepada fans bahwa kau akan bermain di sebuah drama. Oh benar, lusa adalah giliran kita

Jie : dan aku akan bilang pada PDnim untuk menayangkannya setelah aku melakukan pembacaan naskah

J : aku tak masalah. Asalkan kau mengambil drama ini.

Jie : jadi …

J : oh iya aku menelponmu karena ingin mengajak kau makan malam di luar. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi lagi. Lain kali saja, aku akan mengajak Bambam kalo begitu

Jie : maaf Jackson aku tak bisa menemanimu. Ya mungkin lain waktu, dan hanya kita berdua. Jangan kau ajak maknae berisik itu

J : arra. Kalau begitu aku tutup telphonenya. Jinyoungie fighting~ Sarangahae~

Jie : hahaha gomawo Jackson, nado saranghae~

J : aaaaaa~ uri Youngie kiyowo~

Jie : … aku matikan!

.

.

.

*3 days later, on the phone

J : kenapa tidak menghampiri kami?

Jie : manager langsung membawaku ke tempat fansign, aku tidak tau

J : bagaimana pembacaan naskahnya?

Jie : mengagumkan. Mereka sangat ramah dan aku tidak tau ternyata mereka sangat lucu. Kita tidak berhenti tertawa saat pembacaan naskah tadi. Apalagi dengan aksen satori yang memang di haruskan dalam peran. Min ho hyung juga ternyata dia orang yang sangat lucu …

J : hyung? kau memanggil Lee Min Ho sunbaenim dengan hyung? kau sudah cepat akrab dengannya?

Jie : ah tadi dia sendiri yang meminta, karena aku memerankan karakter dia saat remaja jadi ada waktu dimana aku dan dia bertukar pikiran dan memintaku untuk memanggil hyung saja. Dan tak sengaja pula kami membahas tentang suzy tadi, hihihi

J : ah iya aku lupa jika dia adalah pacarnya Suzy

Jie : kau sudah sampai? Seberapa jauh lagi kalian sampai ke sini?

J : ntah aku tidak tahu. Aku sedaritadi memejamkan mata. Oh iya ada kejutan nanti, maknae kesayangan kita

Jie : Gyeom? Kenapa dia?

J : nanti juga kau tau. Ini kita sudah sampai. Annyeong~

.

.

.

*4 days later, on the phone

J : sedang apa?

Jie : aku sedang istirahat

J : masih di lokasi syuting?

Jie : hmmm, siang tadi aku syuting di sekitar pantai. Sekarang aku sedang membaca naskah untuk syuting selanjutnya. Kau sendiri bagaimana di sana?

J : ah iya, aku sempat melihat fotomu menggunakan hanbok di sekitar pantai. Aku lelah disini, sekarang aku baru sampai di hotel

Jie : istirahatlah Jackson, besok pagi kau sudah terbang lagi ke Korea kan? Aku ingin melanjutkan membaca naskah dulu, mian

J : ah arra. Maaf mengganggu mu Jie

Jie : aku tak apa. Istirahtlah kau, annyeong~

J : jie tunggu

Jie : wae?

J : sarangahe~

Jie : kau ini, jika Mark hyung tau aku akan di diamkan olehnya berminggu minggu nanti

J : dia tak ada disini hahaha toh juga Markie tau aku dan kau itu seperti apa. Aku istirahat dulu, kau juga jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yah, annyeong Youngie~

Jie : hahaha nado saranghae Wang Jackson~ have a nice dream


	4. jackbum

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

J : akhirnya aku free~

Jb : kau sudah pulang Jackson? Cepat sekali syutingmu kali ini

J : aku tak tau, tiba tiba bagianku sudah selesai dan aku mendapat libur 2 hari

Jb : baguslah. Sekarang saatnya kau istirahat, aku lihat sepertinya kau kurang istirahat akhir akhir ini

J : …

Jb : Jackson aku tidur duluan yah, selamat malam

J : … mmmm hyung

Jb : apa?

J : ada yang kurang?

Jb : jangan lagi Jackson, aku ingin tidur

J : aku hanya merindukannya

Jb : bukan hanya kau, aku juga merindukannya

J : biasanya jika aku tak bisa tidur pasti dia akan menghampiriku dan menemaniku tidur, setidaknya pelukannya yang membuatku nyaman

Jb : dan aku akan tertidur setelah melihat dia tertidur juga. Memeluk dia saat tertidur seperti obat penenang bagiku

J : hmmmm benar, hanya memeluknya saja sudah membuat kita nyaman

Jb : …

J : kenapa harus pindah kamar

Jb : tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri tuan wang!

J : hanya karena serangga terbang-_- dan Air Conditioner

Jb : dan kau merusak rutinitasku wang

J : aku dengar dari Mark, Youngjae akan tertidur setelah dia kelelahan bermain game nya

Jb : iya, dan kau tau itu akan memakan waktu berjam jam atau lebih parahnya dia tidak akan tertidur

J : dan jika dia tertidur dia tidak akan bisa di bangunkan, Mark saja kewalahan mengurus Youngjae

Jb : kau baru sadar

J : aku sudah meminta dia untuk satu hari ini saja tidur bersamaku tapi dia tidak mau

Jb : dengan beberapa bulan ini kau tidak bersama dan bertemu dengannya, dan aku yakin kau pasti mengajaknya dengan cara memaksa, aku yakin juga kalian tidak akan hanya sekedar tidur bersama

J : aku masih tau diri hyung. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya saja. 2 hari aku free, tak bisa kah hyung?~

Jb : …

J : tak usah berpikir, tak akan ada harapan juga

Jb : …

J : hey hyung kau mau kemana? Astagaaaaaaaaa aku harap dia akan membawa Mark kesini~

.

.

3 days later

J : hyung~

Jb : hmmm apa?

J : aku free hingga weekend ini

Jb : lalu?

J : ayolah hyung

Jb : …

J : kau leader, dan aku jamin dia akan mendengarkanmu. Aku dengar dari Jie katanya Youngjae sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Wow hyung hanya dalam waktu 2 hari kau bisa mengubah pola tidur anak itu

Jb : dan hanya dalam waktu 2 hari kau menghancurkan kamarku

J : aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Mark, hanya perdebatan kecil

Jb : per de ba tan?

J : kau tak lihat memar di wajahku hyung?

Jb : …

J : kali ini biarkan aku selesaikan dulu urusanku dengan Mark

Jb : setelah itu?

J : ya seperti biasanya~

Jb : kembali ke kamar masing masing?

J : kau dan aku tetap menjadi teman sekamar

Jb : …

J : …

Jb : lebih baik kita tidur saja

J : hyung aku serius!

Jb : selamat malam!

.

.

.


	5. Bbam

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

Jb : kau kenapa Bam?

B : hyung, aku …

Jb : kenapa?

B : ntahlah perasaanku tak enak saja

Jb : kau sudah makan?

B : hmmm sepertinya tadi sore aku sudah makan

Jb : eeeyyy ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan sepertinya kau melewatkan makan malammu

B : aku baru bangun hyung, sekitar pukul 10.00 tadi

Jb : mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Kebetulan aku menemukan midnight snack yang lumayan mudah membuatnya

B : asalkan itu enak, aku akan memakannya hyung

Jb : ayo kita ke dapur~

B : jadi kau baru dari agensi hyung? membicarakan hal apa? Sepertinya aku memang melewatkan banyak hal saat makan malam tadi

Jb : membahas mengenai world tour kita, tentang kesehatanku dan perkembangan sekolah Yugyeom

B : aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku juga TT

Jb : kenapa kau tidak mencoba sekolah di Korea saja? Bahasa Korea mu sudah mulai bagus, kau kan juga sudah bisa menciptakan beberapa lagu di album kita

B : aku hanya berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan rapp nya saja hyung. Berbeda dengan kau

Jb : membuat rapp itu sama saja dengan membuat lirik lagu kan. Sedangakan lirik adalah bagian terpenting dalam sebuah lagu, benarkan? Membuat lirik tidak semudah yang orang lain kira. Harus mengerti arti dari setiap kata dan kosa kata yang kita buat sendiri. Mungkin bisa di bilang kita bermain dengan kata kata. Dan aku rasa kau sudah fasih akan hal itu. Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja bersekolah disini

B : hmmmm nanti aku pikirkan dulu. Aku harus menghubungi keluargaku dulu. Wah hyung sepertinya ini enak~

Jb : mereka pasti setuju. Makanlah, setidaknya makanan ini lebih enak di saat panas

B : kau tidak mau hyung?

Jb : melihatnya saja sudah kenyang. Untukmu saja

B : hmmmmm thank you hyung~

Jb : …*senyum bangga seorang bapak*

B : jika aku melanjutkan sekolah, berarti jika aku hitung hitung aku telat 2 tahun kan dari Gyeom?

Jb : tak apa telat, ilmu itu tak memandang telat

B : berarti Mark hyung masih bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya. Jackson hyung juga, lulus SMA saja dia belum

Jb : sudah habiskan, tak perlu kau pusingkan orang lain. Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, kau sendiri saja masih seperti ini

B : …

Jb : jika sudah selesai kau bereskan semuanya, aku ingin tidur. Pria Hongkong itu tak ada, aku bebas melakukan apapun di kamar

B : …

.

.

B : hyung, kau sudah tidur? Aku masuk ya

Jb : kau kenapa?

B : boleh aku tidur denganmu? Pria Hongkong tak ada hahaha

Jb : Gyeom bagaimana?

B : dia sedang bersama jinyoung hyung, sepertinya jinyoung hyung sedang merajuk

Jb : aish mereka berduaaaa

B : sepertinya menyenangkan tidur di sini

Jb : posisi seperti itu sangat di sukai Youngjae

B : oh benarkah? Pantas saja dia hanya akan tertidur cepat jika di sampingmu

Jb : sini aku peluk

B : apakah Youngjae hyung jika tidur juga seperti ini?

Jb : hmmmmm

B : benar benar seperti boneka beruang hahaha

Jb : memangnya Gyeom tidak seperti ini?

B : aku pasti akan di temukan tewas oleh kalian semua

Jb : dan pasti jika Jinyoung melihatnya kau akan tewas dua kali

B : dan jika Youngjae hyung menemukan kita seperti ini aku akan tewas juga, kita lebih tepatnya

Jb : Youngjae bukan tipe yang akan bangun pagi dan melihatku ke kamar, karena aku yang selalu mendatangi kamar Mark dan membangunkan Youngjae, Mark tak bisa melakukan itu

B : enak sekali kalian mempunyai pasangan seperti itu, aku selalu sendiri dan selalu kalian siksa-_-

Jb : kau dan Gyeom itu baby kita, dan akan selalu seperti itu, karena kalian maknae 'usil' kita. Siapa bilang kau tidak punya pasangan. Yugbam atau Jackbam, ah tidak tidak mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku pusing. Kalian itu penghancur dorm

B : …

Jb : kau sudah tidur? Hahaha baguslah tidur yang nyenyak maknae, hyung menyayangimu. Happy Birthday~ *and kiss his cheek*

.

.

.


	6. 2young

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

Jae : hyung?

Jie : ada apa Jae?

Jae : aku tidur denganmu ya hari ini?

Jie : …

Jae : hehehe

Jie : ada apa lagi?

Jae : tak ada apa apa hyung

Jie : Youngjae?

Jae : aku sudah ijin ke Mark hyung dan juga Jaebum hyung jika aku akan tidur bersamamu mala mini

Jie : …

Jae : hihihi

Jie : baiklah, kemarilah. Bawa bantalmu juga

Jae : hihihi gomawa hyung

Jie : jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan sekarang?

Jae : tak ada

Jie : …

Jae : …

Jie : …

Jae : hyung

Jie : …

Jae : kau sudah tidur?

Jie : aku menggumu

Jae : …

Jie : …

Jae : aku menyayangi kalian

Jie : aku tau

Jae : …

Jie : hanya itu?

Jae : apa aku sering menyusahkan kalian? Maksudku kau dengan Jaebum hyung?

Jie : selama kau tidak bersama 2 maknae itu dan juga Jackson, aku tak akan kewalahan menjaga kalian

Jae : lalu aku harus bersama dengan Mark hyung? kita saja selalu bertengkar karena coco. Lalu aku harus bermain dengan siapa?

Jie : hahaha maksudku kau jangan sama gilanya dengan Yugyeom, Bambam dan juga Jackson

Jae : …

Jie : adalagi?

Jae : aku menyayangimu hyung~

Jie : kau ini kenapa?

Jae : tidak apa apa

Jie : …

Jae : …

Jie : kau ingat saat pertama kali kau masuk ke group ini

Jae : hahaha itu …

Jie : jika mengingat hal itu, astaga kau sangat menggemaskan

Jae : malah aku sangat takut dengan kalian saat itu

Jie : kau juga sempat kabur kan dari dorm?

Jae : waktu itu aku sangat takut dengan kalian. Aku takut kemampuanku saat itu akan menghambat debut kita

Jie : dan aku lebih takut kau keluar dari group hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu

Jae : kau tak tau seberapa menakutkannya kalian dan pelatih saat itu. Aku baru menguasai vocal sedangkan kita di tuntut untuk menguasai dance yang berbeda dari group lain. Aku kan lemah di dance

Jie : …

Jae : aku bukannya kabur hyung. Hanya menenangkan diri, apa aku sanggup debut dengan kalian?

Jie : nyatanya sekarang?

Jae : aku menyayangi kalian semua sama seperti aku menyayangi hyungku

Jie : kau ini …

Jae : hahaha sarangahe hyung~

Jie : kau tau. Tidak akan ada GOT7 jika bukan kau yang melengkapinya. Aku juga pernah dengar dari beberapa fans, mereka memanggilmu Sunshine~ Aku menyukai nama itu, persis seperti dirimu

Jae : mereka terlalu membesarkan hal itu. Aku tak secerah matahari

Jie : tapi kau sehangat matahari. Aku merindukan Youngjaeku yang dulu~

Jae : memangnya aku sudah berubah sekarang?

Jie : kau berubah, 'sok menjadi namja

Jae : memang aku namja kan hyung

Jie : tidak, kau itu babyku~

Jae : aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung~

Jie : nah yang seperti ini yang aku rindukan. Kau tak pernah bermanja lagi padaku. Sama seperti Bambam

Jae : kau mengatakan itu pada Bambam juga?

Jie : hmmmm di GOT2day kita kemarin

Jae : hahaha dasar ahjumma~

Jie : ayo tidur, sudah malam

Jae : selamat malam hyung, saranghae~

Jie : selamat malam berang berangku, nado saranghae~


	7. markjin

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

Jie : hyung

M : …

Jie : it's okay Mark

M : it's not okay Jie. Everything is not okay

Jie : …

M : it's always like this. Everynight, everyday. I'm just … I'm just tired

Jie : …

M : I'm tired of everything. Why he didn't understand about this situation, like tonight. Aku tidak akan membahas malam malam sebelumnya. Hanya hari ini mengapa dia sangat berbeda. Tapi yang terjadi tadi …

Jie : …

M : aku lelah jika harus selalu mengerti dia. Aku lelah jika harus aku yang mengalah. Kita pisah kamar agar dia menyadari satu hal. Tapi jadinya apa?

Jie : Mark, let's eat first

M : I wanna see him

Jie : he has another schedule in Hongkong

M : I'm sorry

Jie : not you but him. He will comeback home

M : I know he will come

Jie : Mark, you need to eat

M : …

Jie : until he'll come home, you have to eat

M : he will not coming home. He does not have any schedule in Hongkong

Jie : I know, am sorry

M : did he really mad at me?

Jie : he will change his mind, he will coming home

M : …

Jie : he will miss you

M : …?

Jie : baby boy, you need to let it go. You have me Mark

M : I know jinyoung, I know

Jie : come on, let's eat first. You have to eat. Kau belum makan seharian ini. Dan kau tau, Youngjae sangat mengkhawatirkanmu

M : lalu kemana anak itu?

Jie : mmmm

M : Youngjae di kamar Jaebum?

Jie : dia tidak berani menghampirimu. Kau yang diam seperti ini selalu membuat dia takut, dan dia berlindung pada Jaebum hyung sekarang

M : hahaha …

Jie : kenapa hyung?

M : tidak, aku hanya senang melihat Jaebum dan Youngjae. Jaebum begitu menyayangi Youngjae. Matanya tak pernah lepas mengawasi Youngjae

Jie : berang berang itu memang harus selalu di awasi. Aku tak mau otaknya tercemar seperti 2 maknae aneh itu

M : tapi Youungjae itu bukankah pasangannya Jaebum? Kau taukan Jaebum seperti apa? Aku malah lebih khawatir jika dia bersama Jaebum

Jie : ya aku tau. Tapi Jaebum hyung selalu mengabariku tentang hubungan mereka. Dia tak semesum pria Hongkongmu Mark~

M : …

Jie : mian hyung

M : lebih baik aku tidur jika harus membahas dia lagi

Jie : mian … oh tidak hyung kau harus makan dulu, kau belum makan

M : aku janji besok aku akan makan, untuk sekarang ini aku tak berani bertatap muka dengan anak anak yang lain

Jie : baiklah, kau istirahatlah. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini

M : gomawi Jonyoung

Jie : have a nice dream hyung

M : …

Jie : jika dengan cara ini aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu, aku tak apa. Walau balasannya kau akan selalu bercerita mengenai Jackson. Asalkan aku bisa di sini bersama. Selamat malam hyung

M : mianhae Jie *whisper

.

.

.


	8. jaebam

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

Jae : …

B : aku pulang~

Jae : …

B : sepi~

Jae : … *klik klik klik*

B : hmmm? Pasti Youngjae hyung

Jae : … *klik klik klik*

B : hyung?

Jae : berisik, sebentar lagi aku menang

B : selalu saja

Jae : … *klik klik klik*

B : …

Jae : ah aku kalah lagiiiiii. Kau itu berisik sekali Bambam

B : apa? Aku hanya mengambil air untuk minum, kenapa aku lagi yang di salahkan

Jae : kau ini

B : apa?

Jae : …

B : …

Jae : bagaimana syutingmu hari ini? Berjalan dengan lancarkan?

B : hmmm semuanya sukses hyung, aku pikir aku tak akan bisa melakukannya. Tapi Jo Jung Suk sunbaenim benar benar mengajariku, apalagi aku harus memukul dia. Aku dan dia saja mempunyai postur badan yang berbeda

Jae : aku dengar dari Jinyoung hyung kau berperan sebagai gangster kan? Hahaha seperti apa jadinya jika aku menjadi gangster

B : kan sudah aku bilang, posturku dengan Jo Jung Suk sunbaenim berbeda-_-

Jae : selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?

B : hmmm sepertinya mendalami acting boleh juga

Jae : hmmm sepertinya aku lapar, lebih baik kita lanjutkan di dapur saja

B : kau masih melatih vokalmu hyung?

Jae : yap, aku ingin mendalami teknik vocal yang aku miliki saat ini. Jinyoung hyung juga jika dia ada waktu kosong dia akan ikut les vocal denganku. Sesekali kita bertukar ide untuk membuat lirik

B : jaebum hyung tidak?

Jae : dia sekarang sedang rutin cek kesehatan …

B : kau kenapa hyung?

Jae : aku tadi sehabis cek dari rumah sakit juga. Akhir akhir ini aku merasa sangat sakit di bagian punggungku

B : seperti jaebum hyung?

Jae : bukan sih

B : lalu?

Jae : aku terlalu keseringan duduk saat bermain game dan sepertinya cara tidurku juga mempengaruhi punggungku hahaha

B : kau malah tertawa. Jaebum hyung dan jinyoung hyung tau akan hal ini?

Jae : Jaebum hyung yang tau karena aku pergi dengannya tadi siang. Jika Jinyoung hyung, jangan kau kabari dia akan hal ini. Jika di marah seperti seorang ahjumma

B : sudah tau seperti itu kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja. Kenapa masih bermain game?

Jae : aku menunggu kau pulang. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa kembali ke kamarmu hahaha. Kau mau tidur di kamar Mark hyung atau Jaebum hyung?

B : kamarku kenapa? Jangan bilang jika Gyeom dan Jinyoung hyung, mereka berdua …!? Heol aku di buang mereka lagi-_-

Jae : hahaha

B : aku ke kamar Mark hyung saja

Jae : …

B : tapi di kamar kalian tak ada coco kan?

Jae : coco ada di kasurmu~

B : hyuuuuuuuung~!

Jae : hahaha mian, coco tertidur di kasurmu

B : ini sprei kesayanganku, hyuuuuung~

Jae : … hahahahahaha


	9. yugbam

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

G : yoo Bam …

B : apa Gyeom?

G : yoo Bam …

B : kau ini kenapa?

G : aku akan ikut program survival~

B : hmmm maksudmu?

G : aku akan ikut program Hit The Stage~

B : Hit The Stage? Program dance battle itu?

G : yap~

B : kau serius? Kapan?

G : next week~

B : minggu depan? Dan kau sedang apa di sini?

G : yohoo~

B : anak aneh

.

.

B : Gyeom? Baru pulang? Bagaimana latihannya?

G : D-3. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk segera tampil

B : aku dengar Min nunna juga ikut acara survival itu~

G : …

B : aku ikut yah~

G : kenalkan aku dengan temanmu dulu~

B : siapa? Sorn nunna? lisa? Atau Khun hyung? Hahaha

G : aku serius!

B : kau kan bisa bertemu dengannya nanti di belakang panggung

G : aku tak terlalu akrab dengannya. Masa aku tiba tiba menghampiri dia di restroom nya -_-

B : jadi harus aku lagi yang mengenalkannya padamu?

G : kau bisa ikut tampil di acara itu, mungkin bersama Min nunna. Akan ada games di acara itu juga

B : deal?

G : okeh~

B : tapi bukankan biasanya jika masih menyangkut peserta berarti kau pergi akan selalu ada kamera yang mengikutimu

G : karena itu, aku tidak mungkin jalan sendiri ke ruangan dia dan mengucapkan salam tanpa ada basa basinya kan, pasti cru juga akan bertanya apa yang aku lakukan. Kau tau kan aku tak pandai berbicara. Setidaknya jika ada kau aku masih bisa tertawa dan tidak terlalu canggung di depan kamera dan di depan Ten hyung

B : kau ini. Selalu saja seperti itu. Baiklah kita lihat situasi di sana seperti apa. Aku akan menghubungi Ten hyung dulu mengenai kau

Jie : oh iya! dan aku tak akan melepaskan kalian dari pengawasanku. Aku akan bilang pada manager hyung jika 'kita' semua akan turut hadir di acara perdana Yugyeom besok. Kecuali Jackson, dia lusa akan pergi lagi ke China

B/G : heol!

B : semenjak kapan kau mendengarkan perbincangan kami hyung?

Jie : dan semenjak kapan kau berani berbicara informal kepadaku?

B : hehehe mian~

G : kau mendengarkannya hyung? Jadi nanti kalian akan datang?

Jie : sepertinya setelah melihat jadwal, jadwal kita untuk hari itu kosong. Toh kita sudah menyelesaikan syuting MV kita kan. Hanya Syuting jacket yang belum di jalankan

G : yosh~ hyung hyung akan ada di sana

B : Ten hyung setuju. Kata dia 'Sampai bertemu besok di studio Bambam Yugyeom. Salam untuk hyungmu yang lain'

G : thank you Bam, you are the best friend. Thank you hyung too

.

.

watch?v=ZcLoDDMD_D8

.

.

G : hahaha gomawo Bambam~ akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya

B : kau ini, seperti habis bertemu dengan Chris Brown

G : kau juga tadi sehabis satu panggung dengan Min nunna kan, dan apa apaan itu kau dancing hush dengan gaya seperti itu, eiyuuuuh~

B : tak apa kan, setidaknya ada Min nunna

G : sama saja kan denganku ketika aku bertemu dengan Ten hyung

Jie : intinya kalian berdua itu fanboy dan kalian sangat berisik. Sekarang cepat ganti baju atau kita tinggal kalian disini, pulang naik TAXI!

B/G : neeee hyung~

.

.

.

Tau gitu aku kasih link youtube aja setiap chapternya

Setiap chapter ada video tentang mereka ber2 atau moment tertentu gitu

Aku baru kepikiran sekarang-_-

Chapter 2 jjp - watch?v=z98FwIOlXJg

Oh iya makasih untuk yang udah ngeriview~

Big Thanks buat temenku juga yang ngasih video moment mereka, walau jadinya tetep bingung mau buat cerita yang kayak gimana~

Selanjutnya aku lagi bingung mau buat siapa lagi

Jinyoung bahagia kok, nanti~ Marksonnya nanti nyusul yah~ jjp on progress~ hmmmm pepigyeom yah? Hahahaha

Peace out! Jjai~


	10. pepigyeom pt1

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

G : hyung

Jie : …

G : hyungie~

Jie : …

G : jie hyung~

Jie : apa?

G : selalu-_-

Jie : kau mau apa?

G : masuk ke kamarmu

Jie : bambam?

G : dia keluar dan aku yakin dia tak akan pulang

Jie : …

G : hyung aaa~

Jie : apalagi?

G : bolehkah?

Jie : …

G : ish kau ini~

Jie : aku larang pun percuma, pasti kau akan tetap masuk

G : kenapa tidak kau kunci saja?

Jie : bukankah kau punya duplikatnya?

G : hah? Hahaha tau darimana?

Jie : hyung kesayanganmu

G : siapa?

Jie : …

G : oh Mark hyung!

Jie : …

G : kau masih marah?

Jie : marah? Karena apa?

G : lalu kenapa kau mendiamkanku?

Jie : aku sedang membaca buku maknae

G : …

Jie : …

G : …

Jie : kau kenapa?

G : …

Jie : kenapa sekarang kau yang mendiamkanku?

G : …

Jie : aku tak suka tatapan itu

G : dan aku lebih tak suka saat kau mendiamkanku tanpa alasan

Jie : …

G : terserah kau sajalah

Jie : baiklah

G : apanya yang baiklah?

Jie : aku tidak mendiamkanmu

G : …

Jie : aku cuma lelah, dan bingung

G : istirahatlah

Jie : …

G : kau lelahkan, ya sudah istirahtlah, jangan membaca buku. Aku tau kau butuh waktu untuk semuanya. Aku tak memaksa

Jie : …

G : aku malah berharap kau melupakannya

Jie : segampang itukah?

G : karena hanya Mark Mark dan Mark yang ada di pikiranmu, atau mungkin Jaebum?

Jie : …

G : jadi lebih baik aku keluar saja

Jie : …

G : …

Jie : …

G : bahkan saat aku bilang mau keluarpun kau tidak melakukan apapun. Jadi ya keputusanku benar, maaf hyung membuatmu bingung selama ini. Itu permainan ku saja agar kau menetapkan perasaanmu pada siapa

.

.

Jie : di saat aku ingin menerimanya kau malah menyuruhku untuk melupakannya? Aku dengan mudah melupakan mereka, tapi kau. Dari pertemuan pertama pun selalu kau. Oh beruang bodoh kenapa serumit ini jadinya

.

.

Another night

Jie : …

G : …

Jie : nafasmu terdengar cukup jelas. Tak usah kau bersembunyi seperti itu

G : …

Jie : apalagi?

G : aku hanya ingin minta ijin

Jie : ijin apa?

G : malam ini aku ada janji dengan teman, kami ingin pergi bersama berdua, hanya makan malam

Jie : dimana? Dengan siapa? Pulang sampai dorm jam berapa?

G : aku akan menghubungimu jika aku sudah selessai, aku hanya ingin minta ijin kau saja

Jie : hati hati di jalan!

G : *hanya itu saja

Jie : ha? Kau bilang apa?

G : tidak, tidak apa. Aku berangkat dulu hyung

Jie : …

.

.

Jie : Bam, Gyeom belum pulang?

B : katanya pukul 02.00 dia baru pulang

Jie : pergi dengan siapa dia?

B : jungkook

Jie : kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?

B : mana dia tau jika hyung belum tidur. Biasanya kan kau juga sudah tidur jam segini (informal)

Jie : aku … aku belum mengantuk, jadi aku keluar mencari snack dan melihat hanya ada kau, makanya aku bertanya apa Gyeom belum pulang?

B : istirahatlah hyung. Biar aku yang menunggu Yugyeom. Hey hyung kau mau kemana! (informal)

*tau kan Jinyoung itu agak ngga suka sama orang yang ngomong informal ke dia. Dan dia bener bener ngga sadar kalo Bambam udah ngomong informal ke dia karena mikirin orang lain~ #eaaaaa

.

.

*1 message from : Bambam

'Apa tak sebaiknya kau pulang saja? Aku kasian pada Jinyoung hyung. Jujur untuk yang kali ini kau sungguh sungguh keterlaluan.'

G : tak apa Bam. Sekali ini saja agar dia sadar

Jungkook : Bambam? Apa Jinyoung hyung menunggumu?

G : hmmmmm

Jungkook : sama seperti merekakan? hahaha

G : iya sama seperti mereka hahaha. Haruskah maknae yang selalu jadi tumbal cinta? Oh kasian kau

Jungkook : makanya kau jangan seperti aku. Ayo semangat Gyeom, aku mendukungmu

G : hmmmm thank you jungkook-ah~

.

.

Jie : apa yang harus aku bicarakan pada dia? lalu kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku ingin menunggu dia pulang? Kenapa aku tak bisa tidur? Astaga ada apa ini-_-

Piip piip piip piip piip piip cklek

G : …

Jie : …?

G : …

Jie : 'dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat' *monolog

G : …

Jie : …?

G : mianhae. Have a nice dream hyung *kiss his cheek

Jie : …

G : aku tau kau pura pura tidur hyung *monolog

Blam!

Jie : … hahaha nyatanya memang aku menyukaimu, maknae bodoh *touch his cheek and wet tears

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Peace out! Jjai~


	11. pepigyeom pt2

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

*the nights before

*BS: Ed Sheeran – Friends (lagunya nyes aja)

 _*We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been.  
We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,  
And if they find out, will it all go wrong?  
And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

G : hyung

Jie : …

G : hyung, aku di sini dulu yah

Jie : kenapa kau tiba tiba ada disini?

G : kau membaca saja, aku juga belum ingin tidur

Jie : jika tak ingin tidur lebih baik kau keluar saja

G : aku hanya ingin bersamamu sebentar

Jie : …

G : …

Jie : …

G : lebih baik kau simpan saja bukumu hyung, kita tidur sekarang. Besok kita masih ada jadwal

Jie : ada apa denganmu kali ini, tak seperti biasanya? Bambam kau tinggal sendiri?

G : dia belum pulang, mungkin dia akan tidur di kamarnya Mark hyung. Aku mengunci pintu kamarku

Jie : kau! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?

G : aku ingin bersamamu sebentar saja hyung. Aku lelah

 _*And if you know me like I know you  
You should love me, you should know_

G : tidur hyung. Aku tak perlu memaksamu lagi kan? Cepat tidur!

Jie : baiklah. Tolong matikan lampunya aku akan menata bukuku dulu

 _*Friends just sleep in another bed,  
And friends don't treat me like you do.  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything,  
But my friends won't love me like you.  
No, my friends won't love me like you._

G : kau sudah membaik hyung? Aku pikir kau akan terus terusan sakit hati hahaha

Jie : untuk apa aku sakit hati. Aku kan memang tak ada rasa pada mereka. Mereka hanya terlalu sering bersamaku, apalagi Jaebum hyung

G : hahaha kau itu mudah di tebak hyung. Kau berkata seperti itu tapi kau menahan emosimu sendiri

Jie : aku bukan menahan emosi. Kasurku sempit hanya untuk satu orang, dan tiba tiba kau datang ingin tidur disini. Dan kau memojokkanku ke tembok, bodoh

G : oh mian hyung, aku tak sadar hahaha

Jie : badanmu besar, kelewat besar malahan

G : hahaha hyung kau lucu sekali jika seperti itu. Sini sini

Jie : hey apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan

G : ssstt seperti ini terlihat pas, setidaknya kau masih ada space, tak terlalu terpojok seperti tadi

Jie : tapi tak perlu kau memeluk dari belakang seperti ini

G : tidurlah hyung:)

Jie : …

 _*We're not friends, we could be anything.  
If we try to keep those secrets safe.  
No one will find out if it all went wrong.  
They'll never know what we've been through._

G : kau sudah tidur hyung?

Jie : …

G : aku harap kau belum tidur. Tapi lebih baik kau tidur saja, jadi kau tak mendengarkan omonganku

Jie : 'aku harap kau tak mengatakannya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat' *monolog

G : aku senang kau sudah melupaknnya, setidaknya seperti ini aku lebih senang. Aku menyayangimu hyung. Maaf jika aku suka bertindak kasar padamu, hanya itu caraku menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu. Maaf jika kelakuanku selama ini selalu membuatmu jengkel

Jie : 'tolong jangan di lanjutkan' *monolog

G : …

Jie : 'aku mohon …' *monolog

G : saranghae~

Jie : …

G : maaf aku sudah mengucapkan kata kata laknat tadi. Aku memang tidak pantas mengucapkannya

Jie : Yugyeom-aa

G : hahaha aku tau hyung hanya pura pura tidur, maaf mengganggu tidurmu hyung

 _*But then again, if we're not friends,  
Someone else might love you too.  
And then again, if we're not friends,  
There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why_

Jie : 'mengapa kau tak mengatakannya daridulu' *monolog

G : …

Jie : …

G : aku tau aku memang lancang mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi kali ini saja aku mohon, tolong lihat aku sebagai namja, sebagai lelaki dewasa yang mencintaimu. Bukan Yugyeom maknae GOT7 yang selalu menjahili hyungnya terutama pada jinyoung hyung. Tapi lihat aku sebagai Kim Yugyeom. Hanya itu

Jie : …

G : tidurlah hyung, aku akan kembali ke kamarku

Jie : teruslah seperti ini, hingga esok

G : …

Jie : aku hanya …

G : baiklah. Tidurlah hyung

Jie : …

G : have a nice dream. Saranghae Park Jinyoung

Jie : *squeez his hand

G : 'tak perlu kau jawab,seperti ini saja aku sudah sangat senang. Tolong kembali menjadi Jinyoung hyung seperti dulu, sebelum aku mengungkapkan ini semua' *monolog

Jie : 'di saat dia sudah mengatakannya, kenapa aku menjadi takut. Padahal aku selalu menunggu saat seperti ini, tapi setelah terjadi kenapa aku begitu takut. Aku lebih nyaman di saat moment moment kami kemarin ini. Ada apa denganku sebenernya? Aku tak ingin ada yang berubah diantara kami, tapi aku ingin kepastian, tapi …' *monolog

 _*_ _Friends should sleep in other beds.  
And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do.  
And I know that there's a limit to everything.  
But my friends won't love me like you.  
No, my friends won't love me like you do.  
Oh, my friends will never love me like you._

*Jinyoung tidur di tangan kirinya Yugyeom. Di saat Yugyeom bilang 'saranghae' tanpa sadar Jinyoung ngeremes tangan kiri Yugyeom. Di bales sama tangan kanan Yugyeom yang kosong buat meluk Jinyoung


	12. markjae

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

M : kau sudah sampai jae?

Jae : loh kau pulang duluan hyung?

M : ya, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan makanya tadi aku ijin pada manager hyung untuk pulang lebih awal

Jae : ah kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dulu hyung. Aku mau mandi dulu

M : kau hanya sendirian saja. Yang lain?

Jae : aku kabur hyung, dari pemotretan hehehe. Aku bosan di sana

M : hey! Jika Jaebum dan Jinyoung mencari bagaimana?

Jae : hehehe tadi saat perjalanan pulang Jaebum hyung menelphoneku dan memarahiku, terlebih lagi Jinyoung hyung

M : kau ini, selalu saja membuat mereka khawatir

Jae : aku kan sudah besar hyung

M : terserah kau saja. Ya sudah mandi saja sana

Jae : coco di mana hyung?

M : sepertinya di kamar. Aku belum ke kamar sedaritadi

Jae : hyuuuuuuung! Coco kenapa?

M : ada apa Jae? kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?

Jae : bagaimana aku tidak berteriak jika kondisi coco seperti ini

M : dia tersedak makanan? Nafasnya putus putus

Jae : hyung ayo ke rumah sakit. Sekarang!

.

.

Jae : dok bagaimana kondisi coco?

Dr : apa kalian yang merawat anjing itu?

M : ya kami orang tuanya

Dr : ada beberapa berkas yang harus kalian tanda tanganni. Kami harus mengoperasinya segera

Jae : separah itu kah?

Dr : tidak hanya operasi kecil saja. Silahkan ikuti suster kim

.

.

*on the phone

M : kami ada di rumah sakit. Coco sakit dan sepertinya harus di operasi. Youngjae sedang mengurus semuanya. Dia juga tidak mau pulang sebelum tau kondisi coco

? : …

M : aku tau, jika kau ingin ke sini, ke sini saja tak apa. Ajak yang lain jika mereka ingin ikut

? : …

M : aku tau kau mengkhawatirkannya. Daripada kau cerewet seperti itu lebih baik kau datang saja

.

.

Jae : hyung apa coco akan baik baik saja? Ini sudah satu jam, hanya operasi kecil tapi kenapa lama sekali

M : percayakan saja pada dokter Jae

Jae : tapi coco masih kecil hyung, aku takut dia tidak kuat

M : …

Jae : hyung?

M : tidurlah Jae, aku yang akan menunggui sekarang. Jika dokter sudah keluar aku akan membangunkanmu

Jae : tidak, aku akan tetap menunggu coco

M : kemari dan tidurlah, aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu

Jae : ya sudah hiraukan saja aku. Aku akan diam dan menunggu dokter itu keluar

M : menurutlah kali ini. Aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu dan juga dengan Jinyoung

Jae : kau kan sedang sakit hyung, sebaik …

M : disini aku yang lebih tua. Diam dan menurutlah!

Jae : …

M : …

Jae : …

M : tidur dan aku akan membangunkanmu

Jae : …

.

.

Jie : hyung bagaimana kondisi youngjae?

M : kau itu datang ingin menanyakan kondisi coco atau Youngjae?

Jie : mmmm begitulah

M : lihat saja anak itu. Setidaknya dia menurut kali ini

Jie : dia sepertinya sedang sakit. Sedaritadi dia menekan pinggang dan juga punggungnya

M : seperti Jaebum?

Jie : sepertinya. Ingin rasanya aku membakar semua koleksi game milik dia dan juga Bambam

M : tak hanya kau, aku juga ingin melakukannya. Hampir setiap hari dia hanya duduk di depan computer

Jie : bagaimana tidak sakit, itukan mempengaruhi posisi tulang punggungnya

M : Jaebum mana?

Jie : nanti dia menyusul dengan yang lainnya

.

.

Jae : kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?

M : aku di larang oleh Jaebum dan juga Jinyoung

Jae : coco bagaimana?

M : Jinyoung dan Yugyeom yang mengurusnya di dalam

Jae : yang lain kemana?

M : Jackson setibanya di sini langsung pamit, setidaknya tadi dia sudah melihat coco dan juga kau. Jaebum dan Bambam membeli makanan dan juga obat pereda sakit untuk dirimu

Jae : obat untukku?

M : kau mengigau mengeluh punggungmu sakit. Jaebum langsung tau dan mengajak Bambam keluar. Jaebum sudah cerita, kau juga mengikuti therapy dengan Jaebum kan? Therapy punggung?

Jae : hmmm, tapi kondisiku tidak separah Jaebum hyung

M : kurangilah kau bermain game. Tadi manager hyung mengetahui kondisimu, dan sedang di bicarakan dengan agency

Jae : aku tak ikut promosi dong nantinya?

M : salahmu sendiri kan

Jae : lebih baik aku menurut saja dari pada kena omel oleh semua orang. Jinyoung hyung bagaimana?

M : katanya sih dia akan menceramahimu ketika nanti kau bangun dan kondisi coco sudah membaik

Jae : hah mati aku-_-

Itu ceritanya si Youngjae lagi tiduran di pahanya Mark, trus si Mark ngelus ngelus kepalanya Youngjae.


	13. 2jae

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

Fanmeet outdoor *on the phone

Jb : youngjae-aaaa

Jae : hmmmm hyung

Jb : bangun tidur?

Jae : hmmmm hyung

Jb : *senyum*

Jae : wae hyung?

Jb : fans yang lain menanyakan keadaanmu

Jae : hmmmm

Jb : jadi tadi kami berjanji akan menghubungimu

Jae : arra

Jb : kau tertidur lagi?

Jae : hanya memejamkan mata

Jb : *senyum*

Jae : masih lama hyung di sana?

Jb : hanya tinggal membagikan kopi

Jae : bukankah di luar sana dingin?

Jb : hmmmm *senyum* istirahatlah Jae

Jae : katanya fans ingin menanyakan kabarku, setidaknya aku harus menyapa mereka

Jb : arra, nanti Bambam yang akan memimpin, aku hanya menyambungkan ke mic saja

Jae : cepat pulang hyung

Jb : *senyum* hmmmm arra sabar okeh

B : yoooo Youngjae hyung

J : Youngjaeeeee, coba kau berteriak sekali

Jae : hahaha apakah

Jb : *Jb cuma megang hape sama mic sambil senyum senyum ngga jelas*

*skip mereka

Jae : sepertinya rame sekali di sana? Jackson hyung hahaha

Jb : kau istirahat lagi saja sana

Jae : hmmmm arraseo hyung

Jb : jangan lupa makan juga

Jae : hmmmm

Jb : sampai ketemu di dorm. saranghae

Jae : hmmmm nado hyung

.

Jb : sudah bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?

Jae : tidak hyung, aku hanya merasa ada aroma yang sangat aku suka~

Jb : hahaha kau ini, iya aku habis mandi

Jae : aku sempet melihat beberapa foto dan video kalian tadi

Jb : kau lihat Jackson kan, bagaimana dia sangat merindukanmu, ah yang lain juga

Jae : bukan yang itu

Jb : lalu?

Jae : foto kau tersenyum saat menelphone ku

Jb : ah itu. lalu?

Jae : apa tak terlalu kelihatan hyung?

Jb : memangnya kenapa?

Jae : apa mereka tak curiga? Sebagian sudah mencurigainya

Jb : memangnya aku tak boleh tersenyum saat mendengar suara lucumu ketika kau bangun tidur

Jae : tapikan jangan seperti itu, terlalu kelihatan

Jb : malah lebih bagus jika mereka mengerti

Jae : terserah kau saja sih

Jb : aku terlalu asik dengan duniaku sendiri hingga aku tak sadar mereka tau moment kita. Lain kali aku akan berhati hati

Jae : …

Jb : …

Jae : hyung jangan diamkan aku, aku minta maaf

Jb : aku tak mendiamkanmu, istirahatlah kau masih sakit, aku juga ingin istirahat hari ini melelahkan

Jae : peluk aku

Jb : hahahaha kemarilah

.

.

.

Next day *on the phone

Jb : kau dimana baby?

Jae : aku? Aku di agensi, kenapa hyung?

Jb : fans bertemu dengan mu di jalan. Kenapa kau keluar, kau kan masih sakit

Jae : aku hanya ingin melihat jadwalku hyung

Jb : kan ada aku, astaga jangan buat semua orang khawatir Jae

Jae : maaf hyung, tapi aku benar benar bosan di dorm

Jb : lainkali jika ingin keluar hubungi aku, mengerti!

Jae : mianhae hyung, iya aku akan menghubungimu lain kali

Jb : tunggu aku di sana, aku akan menjemputmu

Jae : arra

.

Jb : aku bertemu dengan manager dan pelatih vokalmu

Jae : hmmmm lalu?

Jb : apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

Jae : tidak ada *senyum

Jb : Youngjaeee~

Jae : …

Jb : kenapa tak ijin padaku dulu? Aku leader di group ini dan aku juga namjachingumu

Jae : mian hyung

Jb : semenjak kapan kau memulainya?

Jae : setelah kondisiku membaik sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, makanya CEO sengaja memperpanjang istirahatku untuk melatih vocal ku

Jb : hebat!

Jae : aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu dan yang lainnya karena aku sendiri juga tidak yakin untuk melakukannya

Jb : …

Jae : trauma ku saat aku bernyanyi sendiri ketika kau sakit, itu sangat menakutkan buatku hyung, makanya aku menerima tawarin ini

Jb : kenapa tidak memberitahukan yang lain? Setidaknya padaku

Jae : acara ini begitu rahasia dan tertutup, jangan sampai orang luar tau

Jb : bahkan dengan membermu sendiri?!

Jae : …

Jb : Jackson dan Bambam mengikuti Real Man kita dukung mereka. Yugyeom mengikuti survival Hit The Stage kita dukung dia kan. Dan sekarang ada member kita yang mengikuti survival juga kita tidak mendukungnya? Oh iya bagaimana kita bisa mendukungnya jika dia saja tidak menceritakannya

Jae : … hyung, mian. Aku tau kau kesal …

Jb : aku tidak kesal, tidak juga marah. Hanya bingung sebegitukah kau tidak percayanya pada kami sehingga kau tidak mau cerita walau mereka bilang ini rahasia

Jae : bukan begitu, aku jika tidak sanggup akan mengundurkan diri saja

Jb : lalu gunanya kita apa? Jika kau bercerita, kita akan mendukungmu. Dukungan itu perlu untuk menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri

Jae : …

Jb : kemarilah *memeluk Youngjae

Jae : …

Jb : maaf bukan maksudku membentakmu. Jadi kapan acara itu di mulai?

Jae : awal Januari. Tapi desember ini aku harus prerecording di sana

Jb : …

Jae : hyung, temani aku yah?

Jb : manager hyung bagaimana? Bukankah ke sana harus menggunakan topeng?

Jae : kau saja yang jadi managerku. Aku mohon

Jb : tadi kau bilang ingin menghilangkan trauma mu, sekarang malah menyuruhku ke sana

Jae : tadi kau marah marah karena aku tidak cerita, sekarang aku sudah cerita dan membutuhkan dukungan darimu

Jb : baiklah. Tapi besok kau harus cerita pada yang lainnya jika mengikuti King of Masked Singer

Jae : iya besok aku cerita

Jb : ya sudah sekarang istirahat. Besok kita masih ada shoot untuk variety kita.

Jae : arra. Jal jayo hyung~

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya 2jae nya ngga sesuai harapan *deepbow


	14. jinbam

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

B : hyung?

Jie : hmmm

B : Jinyoung hyung?

Jie : wae?

B : ani, lupakan saja hyung

Jie : …

.

.

.

G : kau ada masalah dengan Bambam, hyung?

Jie : tidak, memangnya kenapa?

G : kalian terlihat menjauh sepertinya

Jie : hmmm? Yakin? Aku tidak merasakannya

G : kau mengabaikannya kemarin hyungie~

Jie : eoh? Iyakah? Ish lepasakan idiot, aku sedang memasak

G : temui dia hyung, dulu kalian sangat akrab kan

Jie : iya nanti aku akan bertanya padanya. Kau mandi saja sana lalu rapikan kamar kalian

G : hyung poppo~

Jie : no! pergi kau!

G : …

Jie : …

G : 'cuph…' _got you~_

M : itu kiss bukan poppo, old maknae

G : 'mehrong~'

.

.

.

Jie : Bam? Kau sedang apa?

B : tak ada kerjaan, hanya bermain laptop. Wae?

Jie : kau kenapa?

B : …

Jie : hey

B : aku tak apa hyung

Jie : kan, ini yang aku tak suka darimu

B : apa?

Jie : dulu saat aku memanggilmu kau akan langsung menghampiriku. Sekarang jika aku memanggilmu harus berteriak atau aku yang menghampirimu

B : astaga hyung-_-

Jie : sekarang kau lebih banyak diam dan berdiam diri di kamar

B : …

Jie : tak adakah yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?

B : …

Jie : bammie~

B : ish hyung berisik!

Jie : …

B : *ngelirik Jinyoung*

Jie : …

B : hyung mian-_- aku hanya sedikit kesal

Jie : hmmm? Sedikit? Waeyo? Nugu?

B : pada hyung!

Jie : Aku? Wae?

B : ani. Lupakan!

Jie : …

B : …

.

.

.

G : kau belum cerita pada Jinyoung hyung?

B : …

G : ish kau ini, masa perlu aku yang mengatakannya

B : biarkan saja-_- nanti saja tunggu saat fansign

.

.

.

Jie : jadi hanya karena masalah itu kau marah padaku?

B : bukannya sudah kubilang jika aku tak mau. Kau itu seperti ahjumma yang kehilangan anaknya

Jie : memang benarkan. Kau dan Youngjae sudah berubah

B : kan, masih di bahas._.

Jie : apanya? Aku tak mengatakan apaun, apa yang aku katakan memang fakta

B : hyung, semuanya juga sudah tau jika aku dan Youngjae hyung itu adalah babymu. Semuanya juga tau jika kau adalah umma kita, kau sendirikan yang mengatakannya waktu itu. Tapi kan tak perlu kau umbar umbar lagi seperti itu

Jie : aku hanya merasa sakit hati, wajarkan jika aku mengatakan seperti itu di depan kamera

B : ish, tapikan tidak seperti itu. Kitapun ingin mengubah image kita menjadi cool. Jika hyung berkata seperti itu terus, bagaimana mereka mau menerima perubahan kita. Kau selalu mengatakan kita anak kecil, your aegy, my son bla bla bla, hyung kita sudah besar!

Jie : …

B : hyung?

Jie : …

B : hyung? mian

Jie : …

B : astaga hyung, mian._. aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu ;_;

Jie : arra. Aku mengerti

B : bukan itu hyung. hyung mianhae

Jie : …

.

.

.

G : kau itu terlalu terbawa perasaan hyung

Jie : apanya? Memang dulu kan seperti itu. Wajar dong jika aku menyebut mereka anak anakku. Apalagi dulu saat Bambam masuk ke JYP dia masih sangat kecil dan lucu, aku selalu meminta poppo darinya atau aku memangkunya saat sedang memakan es krim. Youngjae juga-_- dia masih lugu dan takut pada kita makanya aku menjaganya, menjaga mereka berdua

G : lalu?

Jie : jika Youngjae aku tak masalah, karena ada Jaebum hyung sekarang. Jika Bambam, dia itu dewasa sebelum waktunya. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah besar, aku tau mereka sudah dewasa

G : hmmm lalu?

Jie : aku hanya merindukan masa masa itu. Bambam benar benar menggemaskan. Dia sekarang sudah dewasa hahaha

G : dekati dia dengan cara lain hyung. Kau tau kan dia seperti apa. Apalagi beberapa hari ini kalian saling diam

Jie : hmmmm arra~

.

.

.

B : …

Jie : …

B : …

Jie : kau sudah makan? Mau aku buatkan omellete?

B : … *ngangguk ngangguk

Jie : okeh, akan aku buatkan

B : Junior!

Jie : …

B : Junior hyung!

Jie : wae!

B : hehehe, hyung boggoshippo~

Jie : …

B : Ju-ni-or hyung!

Jie : hahaha arra~ nado~

B : aku bantu boleh yah?

Jie : poppo~

B : …

Jie : hmmmm?

B : arra, tapi jangan pernah bahas hal ini di depan kamera yah

Jie : dan jangan pernah panggil aku Junior, namaku Jinyoung!

B : arra hyung, boggoshippo~

Jie : hahaha _nae adeul_ ~

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi tuh ntah kenapa beberapa hari ini banyak banget yang ngirim moment Jinbam gitu, hahahaha. Pas nyari nyari di utub, moment mereka lucu banget. Kayak emak sama anak. Pernah sempet nemu video jamannya SSI, si jinyoung ngambek gitu sama Bambam, katanya dulu pas jamannya traine kalo di minta poppo langsung nyium di pipi, makanya Jinyoung ngerasa kayak punya anak gitu. Tapi sekarang Bambam udah berubah, di minta poppo udah ngga mau. Cerita itu lanjut sampe GOT2DAY yang jamannya Hard Carry. Si Jinyoung masih sakit hati karena Bambam udah ngga kayak dulu~ Asli mereka be2 lucu banget. Jinyoung itu bakal soft banget sama Youngjae sama Bambam, keliatan deh pokoknya sama maknae dua itu. Tapi kalo Yugyeom, yaaaaaah tau sendiri lah kalian mereka bedua gimana~

Review yah bebs~

Peace out! Jjai~


	15. Yugbum

Perbincangan Tengah Malam

M : mark

J : jackson

Jie : jinyoung

Jb : jaebum

B : bambam

Jae : youngjae

G : yugyeom

.

.

.

G : yoo Bam …

B : apa Gyeom?

G : yoo Bam …

B : kau ini kenapa?

G : aku akan ikut program survival~

B : hmmm maksudmu?

G : aku akan ikut program Hit The Stage~

B : Hit The Stage? Program dance battle itu?

G : yap~

B : kau serius? Kapan?

G : next week~

B : minggu depan? Dan kau sedang apa di sini?

G : yohoo~

B : anak aneh

.

.

B : Gyeom? Baru pulang? Bagaimana latihannya?

G : D-3. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk segera tampil

B : aku dengar Min nunna juga ikut acara survival itu~

G : …

B : aku ikut yah~

G : kenalkan aku dengan temanmu dulu~

B : siapa? Sorn nunna? lisa? Atau Khun hyung? Hahaha

G : aku serius!

B : kau kan bisa bertemu dengannya nanti di belakang panggung

G : aku tak terlalu akrab dengannya. Masa aku tiba tiba menghampiri dia di restroom nya -_-

B : jadi harus aku lagi yang mengenalkannya padamu?

G : kau bisa ikut tampil di acara itu, mungkin bersama Min nunna. Akan ada games di acara itu juga

B : deal?

G : okeh~

B : tapi bukankan biasanya jika masih menyangkut peserta berarti kau pergi akan selalu ada kamera yang mengikutimu

G : karena itu, aku tidak mungkin jalan sendiri ke ruangan dia dan mengucapkan salam tanpa ada basa basinya kan, pasti cru juga akan bertanya apa yang aku lakukan. Kau tau kan aku tak pandai berbicara. Setidaknya jika ada kau aku masih bisa tertawa dan tidak terlalu canggung di depan kamera dan di depan Ten hyung

B : kau ini. Selalu saja seperti itu. Baiklah kita lihat situasi di sana seperti apa. Aku akan menghubungi Ten hyung dulu mengenai kau

Jie : oh iya! dan aku tak akan melepaskan kalian dari pengawasanku. Aku akan bilang pada manager hyung jika 'kita' semua akan turut hadir di acara perdana Yugyeom besok. Kecuali Jackson, dia lusa akan pergi lagi ke China

B/G : heol!

B : semenjak kapan kau mendengarkan perbincangan kami hyung?

Jie : dan semenjak kapan kau berani berbicara informal kepadaku?

B : hehehe mian~

G : kau mendengarkannya hyung? Jadi nanti kalian akan datang?

Jie : sepertinya setelah melihat jadwal, jadwal kita untuk hari itu kosong. Toh kita sudah menyelesaikan syuting MV kita kan. Hanya Syuting jacket yang belum di jalankan

G : yosh~ hyung hyung akan ada di sana

B : Ten hyung setuju. Kata dia 'Sampai bertemu besok di studio Bambam Yugyeom. Salam untuk hyungmu yang lain'

G : thank you Bam, you are the best friend. Thank you hyung too

.

.

watch?v=ZcLoDDMD_D8

.

.

G : hahaha gomawo Bambam~ akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya

B : kau ini, seperti habis bertemu dengan Chris Brown

G : kau juga tadi sehabis satu panggung dengan Min nunna kan, dan apa apaan itu kau dancing hush dengan gaya seperti itu, eiyuuuuh~

B : tak apa kan, setidaknya ada Min nunna

G : sama saja kan denganku ketika aku bertemu dengan Ten hyung

Jie : intinya kalian berdua itu fanboy dan kalian sangat berisik. Sekarang cepat ganti baju atau kita tinggal kalian disini, pulang naik TAXI!

B/G : neeee hyung~

.

.

.

Tau gitu aku kasih link youtube aja setiap chapternya

Setiap chapter ada video tentang mereka ber2 atau moment tertentu gitu

Aku baru kepikiran sekarang-_-

Chapter 2 jjp - watch?v=z98FwIOlXJg

Oh iya makasih untuk yang udah ngeriview~

Big Thanks buat temenku juga yang ngasih video moment mereka, walau jadinya tetep bingung mau buat cerita yang kayak gimana~

Selanjutnya aku lagi bingung mau buat siapa lagi

Jinyoung bahagia kok, nanti~ Marksonnya nanti nyusul yah~ jjp on progress~ hmmmm pepigyeom yah? Hahahaha

Peace out! Jjai~


End file.
